


Obsession belongs to the Queen of Hearts

by Fifth_Maid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cannibalism, Casino AU, Complusive gambling, F/M, Fellbros being bros, Gambling, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Razz is sort of a dick, Red and Razz are fuck buddies, Red just wants a relationship, Red owns a casino, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Addiction, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, they both wanna be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifth_Maid/pseuds/Fifth_Maid
Summary: Gambling AUBlood had thought of everything when he planned to rob the casino to get money for him and his sick brother, what he didn't  account for though is coming across a tiny skeleton who makes his LOVE boil over the edge.As Blood tackles his complicated feelings, Razz is left desperate as his insecurities shine through, putting his relationship with Red at stake.If he doesn’t get his shit together, he might just lose Red to a freakishly tall, horror caricature.
Relationships: Bloodred, Sans/Sans (Undertale), blackcherry - Relationship, razzcherry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Obsession belongs to the Queen of Hearts

Sugar’s bones are _rotting_

It wasn’t uncommon in the underground, for a loved one to fall ill and soon after, dust. There was a lack of basic resources after corruption and desperation in the Capitol led monsters to rob and steal the supplies that were meant to be lent out. 

Blood had watched many of his friends pass on, most of the time, they’d let their families gorge on their bodies before they succumbed to death. 

It was to be expected that Sugar would eventually become ill as well, with the same sickness that plagued the entire underground. 

Undyne, who’s sat quietly next to him, shakes her head as she reads over the documents another time. Her bandages shake ever so slightly as she glances up at Blood, both acknowledging the undoing of their progress.

“Brother..” Sugar’s lengthy fingers reach out towards his brother. His voice croaking and cracking.

Even on the surface, the monsters continued to have difficulty finding stability as the humans became fearful of their power and frightening appearance. 

It didn’t help that Blood and Sugar are almost twice the size of regular humans.

Blood reaches forward and pets his brother’s heated skull, a sheen coat of dust covers his fingers as he draws back. 

With every touch of his hand, Sugar crumbles underneath it.

He has to do something, watching and waiting may have been an alternate’s quirk but not him. 

He couldn’t let his brother die. 

In the underground, if you didn’t save yourself, then no one would.

\- - - - -

It’s the wealthiest place in the main city that is connected to their home.

Blood always saw rich humans and monsters flood into the casino as soon as it would open every morning. The bedazzling neon lights and ludacris amounts of VIP signs were all but a warning.

It took weeks of planning. Every detail had to be perfectly placed, everything from the type of shoes he wore to the weather outside. 

At long last, this was the final stage.  
He would sit at the bar, gingerly cradling the overpriced drink he’d bought from the purple bartender. 

He’d become very familiar with the routine of the body guards, a huge feat considering the obscene number of security personnel at the scene. 

Oddly, only about a third of the hired guards were there to protect the casino, they were all watching over someone that was always barely out of sight for Blood.

He leaves when the venue closes, but only to turn and hide away in a discreet road leading to the backs of the stores lining the street. 

As he pulled on the black gloves and face mask, he thought it over once more. 

He’d come to the realisation a long time ago that crime gave him the same euphoric high that devouring LOVE did. Of course, eating one another in the underground was simply out of  
necessity but he’d come to cherish it.

It was an integral part of him, something he wouldn’t be alive without so he relished in the feeling each time.

The feeling of bone and dust grinding against his teeth was like no other. The rushing feeling of his own bones pumping to life as his stats increase over and over again until his LV becomes blurry numbers.

That begs the question;  
Was this all for his brother or just another opportunity to feel high?

\- - - - - 

He broke in through the door in the back, the handle coming off after repeated trial and error.

He wasn’t going to back out now after all the effort he’d put into this

After scuffling around in the darkness for a while and crawling around on the dirty carpet, he  
comes across a well lit room, lined to the brim with identical steel vaults. 

It was the jackpot he’d been waiting for.

Minding the possible security in the area, Blood slithers forward, his one eyelight searching the surroundings with absolute care. 

He takes one of the vaults, gently placing it onto the floor before he gets to work with a blow torch. 

The flame makes the steel red as lava, the metal becomes slightly moldable around the seal. It takes several minutes of heating and prodding with his tools before he can tear it away, revealing the piles on piles of various bank notes.

Blood has no time to laugh and pat himself on the back as he shovels it all into the bag, rolling across the floor in a swift escape.

When he’s greeted by the cold air of night, it’s only then that he relaxes. 

That is until he smells bone marrow in the wind.

It manifests within his skull as he takes a deep breath. Breathing in the scent of skeleton blood and letting it sit in his rib cage. 

It acts a drug, awakening the primal urge he’d been accustomed to underground. His limbs awaken, cracking into the place as the scent of marrow travels down his spine.

His magic spikes aggressively, sparking within his eyes.

_Aren’t you hungry?_

His soul becomes louder and louder like crashing drums in his skull, his magic rushes to his finger tips that now breach his gloves as they sharpen into vicious claws. 

He can hear it even above the alarms going off in his skull, the sounds of footsteps in the distance. His jaw goes lax as he salivates at the thought of bone crunching between his teeth.

_You’ve been waiting for so long._

The noises stop in an instant as Blood makes a particularly loud growl, the monster’s breathing slows as they try to look for one another.

It’s a game of predator and prey, both looking for a window of opportunity for escape or attack.

_You deserve this._

Blood lurches forward on all fours, his mind in a panic, his arms extended far above him as the  
other begins to run. 

Too bad Blood is faster. 

As soon as his claws make contact with the other, Blood tackles them to the ground and they tumble forward.

Blood creates a cage with his arms, closing the monster in, his jaw just next to their skull. 

The sound of their rattling bone soothes Blood.

_Don’t you miss the taste of it? The taste of bone between your teeth?_

The skeleton he’s holding shifts slightly in his tight grip. His panting suddenly becomes heavier with each heavy thought that infects his mind.  
_He’s so small._

The skeleton seems less than half of Blood’s height, his skull being the size of Blood’s palm.  
His claws dig into the skeleton’s bone subconsciously, the thought apparently _very_ attractive, drawing bone marrow from the wound. 

His hands wrap around the skeleton’s ribcage, his fingers just touching.

_You’re doing the right thing._

Drool dribbles down his chin as he opens his mouth, barely an inch away from the other’s neck.

His fangs just breaching the bone-

“RED!”

Blood freezes in an instant.

The moment he becomes distracted, a sharp pain erupts in his rib cage before the small skeleton makes a break for it, running out into the street cradling his arm.

Before anyone can come investigate, Blood hastily climbs over the fence at the back of the alleyway and disappears into the shadows and begins the long route home, money in hand. 

He leaves a trail of obscene curses as he disappears into the forest.

He only realises he’s been stabbed when he notices the collection of dust collecting under his sweater and another wave of pain overcomes him, the feeling of unease circling in his magic. 

Eventually when he does arrive home, he bandages up his wound, Undyne and Sugar completely unaware before passing out on the couch.

He’ll forget just force himself to forget everything so he won’t have to deal with the consequences.

The next morning, he finds out that karma really can bite him in the ass as he turns on the television, only to see the skeleton he’d attacked yesterday as the biggest headline of the state.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea of bara horror like wwdeijufwe i love him so much
> 
> the other fics will get updates soon i swear
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
